


Cookie

by babayaga888



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mox's POV first person, chubby Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mox is torn between the desire to tell Sami the truth and the fear of how he will react to it. But maybe he worries too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

I felt the mattress dip behind me and Sami crawled up to me. “Hey, Mox?” he said tentatively. “You feeling better already?

“No,” I grumbled into the pillow.

He leaned in and put his arm over me to brace himself against the mattress. I felt the softness of his belly pressing into my side while he tried to get a look at my face. Normally I would have appreciated this kind of touch more than anything but right now it just reminded me painfully of the fact that I would never get anything else than a random and unintentional touch from him. While that bitch he had picked up two days ago probably had gotten everything…

“What's the matter with you?” he asked, sounding slightly worried because he had asked the same question a few times already over the past days without getting a proper answer.

“Nothing. Just leave me alone, will you.”

He sighed. “Okay.” Slowly he scooted off of the bed and the mattress bobbed again slightly at his weight.

I didn't move, stayed with my back towards him and the motel room. I heard him rummaging through his stuff for a while and then he sat down on the other bed and turned on the TV.

I took a deep breath and tried to master my annoyance. I couldn't stand it when people put on the TV just to let the time pass by, without interest in any of the shit that was on. Aside from that I was in the mood to pick a fight.

“Could you turn that off?” I said in an unnerved tone.

“Why?” Sami asked.

“Because it bothers me.”

“Hey, come on, you don't wanna talk to me and I have to do _something_ ,” he defended himself.

“Why don't you do something useful,” I mumbled, still not turning around.

Sami got up and rounded the bed. “Why don't you tell me what's eating you?” he said while he crouched down in front of me, resting his arms on the mattress.

Part of me wanted to strangle him for still being nice to me, even though I was such an asshole. The other part wanted to pull him into a hug and confess everything.

“Come on, Mox, I promise I won't laugh and I won't judge you or whatever it is you're afraid of.”

I snorted. “You can't promise that. Especially in this case.”

“Why, what is it? It can't be that bad. I mean, you told me some really gross stories already and I'm still here, so...” He gave me an expectant look that almost killed me.

“No,” I groaned, “this is different. I can't tell you. Leave me alone.” I buried my face in the pillow.

“But… there has to be something I can do to cheer you up.”

 _Yeah, stop fucking ring rats. That would help a lot_ , I thought bitterly. It became rather hard to breathe with my nose in the pillow but I kept it there nonetheless, stubbornly.

“Mox,” he pleaded, “talk to me.” He touched my arm to get my attention and I flinched. He pulled his hand back immediately and I lifted my head.

“Please,” he said with a face not even I, in my stubborn self-pity could resist.

“Fine,” I growled, “get me a bottle of something strong and I'll tell you.” I didn't mean it at that moment, just thought it would be nice to drink myself into a stupor and forget about my damn heartache for a few hours.

Sami's face lit up and he got to his feet. “Something strong. Coming up!” He left the room and I felt bad for leading him on like this.

Not much later he returned with a bottle of whiskey. The cheapest one of course but I didn't mind. He knew that I preferred whiskey over vodka or tequila and I felt that small pang of guilt again. Maybe, when I was drunk enough I would tell him, I tried to calm myself. _Right, and ruin the friendship with the only person you care about_ , another voice in my head scoffed. I hurried to open the bottle and took a big gulp.

Sami scrunched his face. He didn't like whiskey at all but I handed him the bottle nonetheless.

He had sat down on the bed next to me and now gave me a doubtful look.

“Drink,” I ordered. “You're gonna need it.”

Sami took the bottle but only wet his lips a little with the burning stuff. It tasted awful, yeah, I admit that, but who cares. After a few more swigs I started to feel better.

He watched me but didn't start pressing me on the subject, which I was grateful for, because I still had no idea how to tell him.

“Where did you get this?” I asked to fill the silence.

“There's a store around the corner. Didn't you see it when we arrived?”

“No.” Nervously I downed more of the whiskey and saw him raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. Before he could say something I pushed the bottle into his hand again.

“I said drink.”

Sami complied and it gave me a little satisfaction to see him doing it just because I wanted him to, only to feel bad about it the next second. With a sigh I took the bottle back and raised it to my lips again.

He was still waiting patiently for me to start talking. But how should I begin? He was such a good friend. He took all my bullshit the last few days almost without complaining. He deserved to know the truth, right? Or was it more like that he deserved to be left alone with this particular kind of truth. What would he do once he knew?

I had asked myself the same questions over and over again for so long now and I was tired of it. So tired. I fidgeted with the label on the bottle between taking long drinks from it and throwing apprehensive looks at Sami who seemed to be determined to sit and wait it out until I said something. He could be really stubborn sometimes, even more than me. When it really mattered I lost my patience much quicker than he did.

He kept his eyes on me and every time I dared to look directly into them my stomach did a curious lurching thing. I wanted to reach out and grab his round cheek and bite into those full lips of his.

I didn't notice the grin spreading on my face.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just… you're cute.” I tried to hide my grin behind the bottleneck.

He laughed and frowned at the same time. “Seems you're drunk already.”

“You don't believe me?”

He snorted.

Then, after a short pause he said: “You promised to tell me what's bothering you.”

“You should really stop fucking around with those girls, you know.” I swung the bottle in front of me as if gesturing towards something in the distance.

Another frown, confused this time. “What's that got to do with it?” he asked.

I sighed deeply. Normally this obvious sign of him having no clue what was going on with me would have hurt me, but thanks to my good friend whiskey it didn't right now.

“Everything,” I said dramatically and got up. “It just has everything to do with it. It's not good for you, Sami. You could do so much better.”

I stood in front of him, slightly swaying, but more because I wanted to make a show than because I was really drunk.

He looked up at me, still not understanding where I was going with this. He even seemed a little insecure, holding his hands together between his legs and shifting back and forth on the mattress.

“So, what, you're upset because I took a girl home with me?” He sounded very disbelieving. “Because, it was just the one time and you make it sound like I'm a whore or something.”

I scrunched my face, straining my memory. “No, there was that other one… the one with the red dyed hair...”

“Oh, yeah, but...” he looked down slightly embarrassed, “we didn't… you know...”

My mood lightened instantly. Raising the bottle I almost shouted: “You didn't fuck her?”

Sami looked around as if he feared someone could hear us. “No, and would you keep your voice down?”

I took a large gulp of whiskey to celebrate this piece of new information. “I'm so glad.”

“What? Why?” Sami's expression was taking on a bit of exasperation mixed with curiosity.

“Because…” I swayed a little at the attempt to put the bottle down onto the floor and then fell to my knees in front of him. “Because I love you, Sami.” I grabbed his thighs to hold my balance but the truth was I just wanted to hold on to him somehow, before it, perhaps, was over forever.

He stared at me. “Um… what?”

“I'm in love with you.”

He blinked. “You're kidding.”

“No, I'm not. I'm not kidding. That's what this is all about. Me being an asshole and everything.”

My hands were still on his legs and my grip tightened with every sentence while I was looking up at him in slight desperation. I felt dizzy.

“Say something,” I begged and then lowered my head. “Get it over with.”

“Mox...” He tried to loosen my fingers around his thighs and I let go. Of course he wanted to get away from that maniac lying on his knees in front of him.

I ruined it.

“Come on, just say that you don't want anything to do with me anymore.”

“Mox - “

“Just do it quickly, please.” I sat back onto my heels, feeling devastated.

Sami rolled his eyes and sighed. “You're such a drama queen.”

He slid off of the bed and onto the floor right in front of me.

“Yeah, well, it is kinda dramatic for me - “

“If you would shut up for a moment I could say something,” he cut in and I raised my eyes in slight surprise to look in his face.

“So, you were jealous all along?” he asked, still seeming a little uncertain if this wasn't a prank and he would make a complete fool out of himself.

“You have no idea.”

“Really?”

“Sami,” I sighed, “I know I should've kept it to myself but I couldn't anymore. I'm sorry. I just don't wanna lose you. As a friend I mean.”

He made an impatient noise. “Oh stop it. You're not gonna lose me. First of all, I asked. I made you tell me, remember? But, honestly, I had no idea - ” He broke off.

We looked each other in the eyes.

“Since when?” he then wanted to know.

“It was always there,” I admitted. “Since we first met.” Apparently now that the doors were open everything spilled out of me rather uncontrollably. I felt so stupid all of a sudden and that could only mean that the effect of the whiskey was wearing off. I looked around for the bottle but Sami snatched it and put it out of my reach.

“You had enough,” he said at my questioningly raised eyebrows. “And this isn't so bad that you need to get completely wasted.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on.” He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We stood very close to each other and it cost me a lot of willpower to not just lean in and bury my face into the crook of his neck. He pushed me gently onto the bed and said: “So, here you go, lie down and sleep it off.”

I twisted around to look at him in astonishment. “But...”

He hoisted my legs up onto the mattress and tried to shove me onto the bed properly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I demanded rather weakly.

“I'm not talking to you about all this while you're drunk.”

“What?”

He had me placed almost in the middle of the bed now and climbed onto it himself. I watched him curiously as he dragged the covers out from underneath me and pulled them up to my chin.

“Sami...” I started snickering against my will. “You don't need to tuck me in.”

“It's about time someone takes care of you,” Sami stated to my surprise. Then he climbed over me and rolled off of the bed on the other side to get to the light switch beside the door. He turned it off and came back.

My head was spinning, more so since it was now dark in the room. I felt Sami settle behind me on the bed and I wanted to turn around but he didn't let me. He put an arm around me and pulled me a little closer.

“Sami, what are you doing?”

“Shut up,” he said and it sounded almost tenderly.

 _Alright_ , I thought, _if you say so_. With a lazy smile I closed my eyes and settled into his embrace. I liked the sensation of his soft flesh pressing against my back. It was utterly comfortable.

 


	2. Two

When I woke up I had a very bad taste of cheap whiskey in my mouth and I wanted to get rid of it. I fumbled for the water bottle I knew I had put on the night stand yesterday. While drinking I suddenly remembered how and why I got drunk the other night. My hand with the bottle froze in mid air. Then I turned around slowly and there was the evidence lying in my bed right beside me.

My best friend, Sami, who I confessed my love to, idiot that I am, was sound asleep and curled up into a pleasantly round ball. And then it hit me once again. He had held me in his arm. He had fucking _spooned_ me.

Or had that been a dream?

No, right?

I put the water bottle down and got up to go to the bathroom. Not only because I had to but also because it was too much all of a sudden. With a deep breath I closed the door behind me and stared at the opposite wall for a while.

So often had I made up various situations in my head how it would be to tell him and how his reaction to it would look. But never had it been like this in my mind. Sami's actual reaction wasn't in the least similar to anything I had imagined. Had he reacted at all? He had just told me that it wasn't bad but aside from that?

Oh yeah, there was the fact that he had decided to cuddle with me right after.

Holy mother of God, what was that supposed to mean?

 _Well, probably that he likes you too_ , a slightly sarcastic voice in my head said.

Can't be. He's always after the girls, like everyone else.

 _And you aren't, or what? He is hiding it exactly like you do_.

Bullshit, I told myself forcefully. Shut up and go back to bed.

_But Sami is there..._

 

Very quietly I returned to the room a few moments later and considered sleeping in Sami's empty bed, but only for a second. It would have been moronic after I had dreamed of sharing a bed with him for so long. Cautiously I slid underneath the blanket. The last thing I wanted was to wake him up and face him right now. I needed more time to get my head around the events of the day before.

Sleeping seemed impossible now and I turned my head every two minutes to look at Sami to make sure he was really there and I wrecked my brain to find the least awkward way to address the situation in the morning.

Suddenly Sami stirred beside me and I flinched because I was so tense. He moved towards me and mumbled my name. “Mox...” His eyes were closed but he reached out, found me there and to my utter excitement snuggled up to me and put his arm across my chest.

Literally terrified I lay there for endless seconds, stiff like a dead man, but nothing happened. Except for the warm, cozy feeling creeping across my body, threatening to lull me into complete relaxation.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. As simple as that. It was too big of a wish to come true. Sami tightened his grip around me in his sleep.

And that was when the switch in my head flipped.

I turned onto my side, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in tightly, his head under my chin. There was no resistance. I wasn't even sure anymore if he really was asleep. He gave in to my advance so willingly it could only mean he had been waiting or hoping for it all the time.

I squeezed him, wanting to get closer than physically possible and pressed my face into his black hair. Neither of us said a word, both overwhelmed. At least I was.

Totally overwhelmed. And I couldn't remember anything had ever felt so good like having my arms around his full, soft body. I realized that my heart was hammering and that he probably could feel it. The blood rose to my face and I felt hot all over. Some rather frightened part of me wanted to jump up and run away while the other part shouted at it how stupid it was. There was utter turmoil inside of me and I kept waiting for something to go wrong.

But it didn't. Sami held on to me, not very possessively, just lightly as if to assure himself that I was there. And that was good because otherwise I might have taken flight against my better judgement. Seeing all opportunities lying open in front of me after I had thought them impossible for so long was breathtaking.

 _You should be careful though_ , a voice in my head reminded me at the same moment. _Just because he is lying there with you doesn't mean he loves you like you love him. Don't get your hopes up. You know what happens when you do._

 _Right_ , I thought. And the crazy heart beating stopped. _Just don't get your hopes up too early_.

Sami's fingers curled into my t-shirt at my side and my pulse started racing again.

Shit, there was no chance I would ever calm down tonight.

He moved, slowly rolled onto his back and indicated with a gentle pull that I should follow him. My instincts told me not to let anybody pull me but this wasn't a wrestling match. I gave in hesitantly and it wasn't so bad at all to rest my head on his well-padded shoulder. Rather tentatively he put his arms around me as if he could sense my edginess and was afraid I would bolt if he applied too much pressure. That only showed how well he knew me and reminded me why I trusted him.

Now it all started to make sense. Why he kept putting up with my bullshit. Why he was still there despite me being moody and cranky and driving people mad with my restlessness. Because he liked me.

I closed my eyes, finally relaxing into his comforting warmth and to my surprise it was easy to fall asleep.

 

I woke up because he tried to get out from underneath me. He was very careful but apparently I had my arm and my leg wrapped around him during the rest of the night, so it was quite difficult not to wake me.

“Where are you going?” I mumbled, reluctant to let him go.

“Bathroom,” he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Grumbling I removed my leg and he got up. I instantly felt cold at the loss of his warmth and I pulled the blanket around me tighter. Then suddenly I was wide awake. Blood rushing through my veins at the memory of last night. It was only a matter of moments until he would be back from the bathroom. And then what?

I could pretend to be asleep.

_Coward._

What should I say to him? How even look at him? Pretend everything was perfectly normal? And what if I was mistaken? What if he was just being a good friend?

_Yeah right, as if any guy would go to these lengths to comfort a good friend._

I wasn't done panicking when the bathroom door opened and he came back to the bed and sat down on it. I peered up at him from between the pillows.

“What?” he laughed. “You look almost worse than yesterday.”

I smiled despite myself. How could I forget that he so often managed to make my unease vanish by just being carefree?

“We have to get ready if we want to drive back with the others,” he said.

For a moment I didn't know what he was talking about. But, yeah, there was a whole world going on out there and we had arranged with two of our co-workers that they would give us a lift. It was almost painful to remember that there was a real life we had to go back to.

“Really, already?” Involuntarily I clutched the sheets with my hand.

He smiled to himself. “Yeah, it's almost eight.”

“I don't want to.”

“You wanna walk home?” he asked with a grin.

“No, I just wanna stay here with you...” I broke off. Saying it out loud made it incredibly real all of a sudden. Not like the alcohol hazed confession or the dreamlike cuddling at night.

He looked at me for a long while, making my heart race.

“You can come and stay with me at my parent's house, if you want,” he then said. “They won't be back until Sunday afternoon.”

I stared at him. That would mean a whole day and a whole night alone with him. Not that we hadn't spent time alone together before. Of course we had but now it was different and I wasn't sure whether to be scared or delighted.

However, I had always liked being at Sami's house. It was nothing fancy but cozy and homelike. And most important, he obviously wanted me to come.

“Okay.” My throat was a bit dry and I swallowed. “I would love that.”

He gave me another smile and if I wasn't completely mistaken his cheeks were a bit red.


	3. Three

Sami unlocked the front door and I stepped inside behind him. There was the familiar smell of the house that had a strange effect on me every time. I didn't know what it was but it was certainly not unpleasant.

Sami dropped his backpack onto the floor and walked into the kitchen. I followed slowly after a few moments, having something heavy on my mind. He stood by the fridge, drinking from a bottle of orange juice.

I took a deep breath. “Sami... we have to talk about it.”

He lowered the bottle and raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ wanting to talk about something? That's new.” He put the orange juice back into the fridge. I had the impression that he wanted to stall for time.

“I just need to know.” My voice had a slightly desperate undertone that I felt embarrassed by.

He looked at me for what seemed like ages and I wished my insides would stop twisting. Then he stepped forward. He took my face with both hands, rose onto his tip toes and kissed me.

I stood frozen, thunderstruck, my mind blank as he let go of me. But he was still so very close.

“Is that what you wanted to know?” he said with a shy smile.

“Kinda...” was the only word I could manage. My hands moved down to his hips all on their own and I wanted to pull him in for another kiss but he didn't let me.

“I guess you wanna hear it from me, though,” he continued. “See, I liked you from the beginning but I never thought this could be a mutual thing. And I also didn't know first, what to think when you told me. Because, I mean, you always say a lot of things when you're drunk and you forget half of them in an instant, so...” He gave me an apologetic little shrug.

“But this was different,” I protested. “Very.”

“I know now,” he said gently. “It's a bit overwhelming, though.”

“Totally.”

We looked at each other and then moved at the same time. Our lips met again and I looped my arms around his middle. It was odd. I had never been this shy before when kissing someone for the first time. Then again, I had never been afraid of scaring somebody off in the past. But Sami responded in a way that reassured me. Nothing could be done to calm my pounding heart, though. I licked at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to me willingly. We kissed, slowly and tenderly, and there was nothing I could remember that had ever felt like this. All the girls I had kissed in my life - no comparison to kissing Sami. His kisses were firm and engaging, determined somehow, yet gentle and it didn't seem like he wanted to stop any time soon.

And that is how the kitchen became my most favorite room in the Callihan house.

 

Closely followed by the living room, where we sat on the couch a while later. My mind was still jelly and I struggled to get my thoughts in line. Sami was sitting close beside me, our arms, shoulders and legs touching. The TV was on but I didn't see or hear a thing. I was thankful for it, however, because I needed time to get a grip on myself.

Sami had put a plate with cookies, his mother had made, on the couch table and was now absentmindedly nibbling at one. He seemed perfectly calm. Why was he so calm? I threw a couple of sideways glances at him and when he looked at me eventually, I felt my stomach lurch again. There was no doubt that he had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Stop staring at me then. Here, take one." He grabbed a cookie and pushed it into my hand. I took a bite but it didn't make me take my eyes off of him.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it because I like looking at you, my sweet little cookie."

He gave me a dirty look and I laughed, laughed wholeheartedly because I was so happy being here with him and goofing around. "What? You are as sweet and delicious." I leaned over, grinning, and kissed him.

"And as fat," he added with a crooked smile.

"Don't say that, it's not true."

"Right," he said, giving me a very doubtful look.

"You're not really fat anymore. You are..." I searched for the right word while he waited with raised eyebrows, obviously questioning my honesty.

"You are perfect." There was no other word for it and I meant it.

Sami wanted to laugh but decided against it. Maybe because I was looking at him like a lovesick dog. I tried to rearrange my expression when I realized it but it was too late.

"I never heard you talk like this before," Sami said, half amused and half sheepish.

"I have never been in a situation like this," I replied. "Honestly, I don't know what else to say than that you're perfect."

"Just don't call me cookie again," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It's either cookie or sweet-potato," I said grinning, "Your choice."

"Really? Come on."

"What's to say against cookie? It's totally cute." I moved closer to him and put my arm around him.

"Who are you?" he asked laughing.

"What do you mean?" I sat up again, slightly alarmed. Was I behaving so weird? _Yes, you are behaving like a complete dork_ , the voice in my head informed me promptly.

Sami looked at me with his green eyes. "Nothing. Just... is this real?"

I pulled him towards me so that he had no choice but to climb onto my lap and straddle me. I leaned against the backrest of the couch and held him very close to my chest. He filled my arms in such a pleasant way as if they were made to be wrapped around him.

"This feels real to me," I said.

"It does." He put his arms around my neck and his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, ready to settle for this wonderful feeling but a warning shot through my head again, like a little electric shock, keeping me from enjoying the situation to the fullest. Like always in the best moments of my life. The fear of losing it again, the fear of not deserving it, not being worth it was always with me.

Sami kissed my neck and another electric shock ran through my body, but one of a completely different kind. I felt his lips move up the side of my neck, slightly parted and when he reached my ear he licked at the sensitive spot right underneath it and I felt his breath cool on the now wet skin. My dick stirred and I was _not_ ready for _that_. As often as I had fantasized about him - sometimes when fantasies become real they frighten the shit out of you.

I bent my head back and removed my arms, my heart beating somewhere in my throat.

Sami sat up. "Sorry, was that wrong?" He looked so insecure all of a sudden that my panic ebbed away, replacing itself with a wave of affection.

"No. No, of course not." I took a deep breath, "It just caught me off guard."

"I don't think that's the right way to do it," he said with a barely suppressed smile. "I mean having your guard up while making out."

"That's the point - was that making out?"

"Um, I don't know. Could have been."

"And I ruined it." I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

"We don't have to," Sami said softly.

"But I want to." I put my hands on his thighs and looked up at him. "You have no idea."

 _I'm just nervous. And scared._ But that was something I wasn't going to say out loud. He probably could tell anyway.

I moved my hands up his legs and over his hips. I wanted to grab his love handles but refrained from it because it seemed a little too forward at the moment. My fingers itched to get underneath his t-shirt. I had touched him countless times when we had been in the ring, touched him in almost all possible places but never in the way I had wanted to. It had been hard sometimes not to let my hand linger for a little while longer in a soothing manner when I knew I had just caused him pain. And now I had the chance to make up for every time I had hurt him.

It was stupid to think like that. We were wrestlers, we hurt each other for a living and he knew it, but nonetheless...

"Mox... come here." Sami's voice was gentle. He scooted forward and took my face with both hands. We looked into each other's eyes, our faces just inches apart, before his lips touched mine and he made a small, probably involuntary movement with his hips that caused his crotch to press against mine for a moment and I found myself groaning at it.

"God, Sami, you're killing me."

He chuckled into the kiss. My hands wandered up his sides and around his back. His weight on my lap felt so good. He leaned heavily against me, kissing me deeply while I gave up all restraints and shoved my hands under his t-shirt and grabbed two handfuls of his warm soft flesh. I bucked my hips up, now wanting the friction between us more than anything. He pushed back and I felt his teeth digging into my bottom lip. _More of that_ , I thought and moaned again. Sami bit a little harder and I melted. The fear was gone. He wanted me and nothing was going to stop me from enjoying it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soppiness got a bit out of hand here :P. I hope it's not too much. I couldn't stop it...  
> Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
